mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Outlaws
The Outlaws are team a superpowered civilians. They were given their powers during the World Breaker plot. Starting off as total strangers and civilians, they have proven to be a powerful team and capable of working well together, capable of surviving battle with Sethos and even the mighty Ruaumoko. They differ to the 'regular' Avengers that serve the United Nations in a number of significant ways. One of these is that they do not answer to any authority and serve only themselves, their own combined morality or whomever they believe they can trust. They are also far more powerful than the UN's Avengers. Outlaws count as Operatives in terms of gameplay. Roster 'Old Doc Johnson' Biography: *Wife - Martha Johnson (Deceased) *Residence - Fozamor *Profession - Small Town Doctor *Hobbies - Whittling, Gardening, Avenging Martha's Murder. *Favourite Food - Revenge (Formerly Martha's Meatloaf) *'Healer' - Old Doc is a healer. (Currently he can heal three people of his choice) *'Dark Energy - '''Old Doc's powers are based on a telekentic dark energy, often believed to be Blacklight given an energy form. He can use these powers with his walking stick, as though it were a staff. He gets a +20 bonus to ranged attack and +15 to ranged defence. In addition, Doc's powers pack a considerable explosive punch and have a greater chance of knocking his enemies down. *'Blacklight Shield '- Old Doc's exposure to pure Blacklight left him with an odd power - he is capable of summoning a forcefield that can protect him and his entire group. People protected by the forcefield cannot fire out of it. The shield can be place around others, to protect allies or trap enemies. The force field can be penetrated by excessively powerful enemies. Raising this shield counts as an action, so Doc cannot attack on the same turn he uses it. 'Melissa Anderson' 'Biography: 'Melissa Anderson (nee Goodwin) is a 37 year old woman from New Falafel, AAC. She previously worked as an insurance saleswoman, travelling throughout the city, though she was recently fired after having a nervous breakdown from stress. She was, until recently, happily married to her childhood sweetheart, Lee Anderson, who she met at secondary school, and married when she was 22. However, she recently found him cheating on her with a 17 year old man, and he confessed to having been repeatedly unfaithful with both men and women for the best part of a decade. After acrimoniously splitting from her husband, she was on her way to Haringtopia to start a new life, when her plane crashed in The Blasted Lands. Anderson, clearly still upset from her life falling apart, is cynical and confrontational, but can get along with the other members of the team when the situation warrants it. Since the plane crashing, she has adopted a devil-may-care attitude to her own life, and as such can be quite adventurous. She is a follower of conspiracy theories, and does not trust any form of government or authority figure at any cost. She also is fond of the occasional drink, and is a huge pop-culture nerd. *'Zap''' - Anderson is capable of harnessing and controlling electricity. Anderson gets +25 to ranged attacks and +10 to ranged defence. *'Electro-Magnetic Pulse' - Anderson is capable creating a field that de-activates all electrical equipment, an ability granted to her by Thorn. This can be used once per game (or per week) and renders all electrical objects within a wide area useless. Anderson can choose to only hit selected targets if desired, leaving friendly machines unharmed by the EMP. Alternatively, this power can overload certain machines or devices and make them explode. *'Meteorology' - Such is Anderson's power that she can change the weather and summon storms and hurricanes. This requires her full concentration for at least two turns. Anderson can summon a hurricane that will randomly strike lightning down on enemies and create furious winds. Allies are not affected by this storm. If Cayden Masher is present, however, this power cannot be used as Cayden's control over the weather is greater. 'Draven Ziggurst' Biography: If one searches for Draven Ziggurst across Dalania's social networks and the internet as a whole, the results suggest a man leading an unusual double life, or something entirely different. In reality, a few months ago, the man born and raised as Draven Ziggurst (someone who grew up in one of the few areas of Dalania with any form of gang trouble, and spent his entire life off the grid) was involved in a shootout, which ended with two men dead. Contrary to the usually image presented by the Dalanian authorities, little evidence was found, and witness testimony became the sole 'reliable' evidence. Unfortunately, this testimony proved unreliable, and lead to the arrest of an innocent man - one who upon bail decided he needed to hide. To him, there would be no better hiding place than the identity of the true guilty party, and from then, the 'second' Draven Ziggurst appeared, with a plan to make his way to the New World, and begin his life over. *'Sonic Shockwaves' - Ziggurst can create blasts of force that cause irreperable damage to structures and people. Ziggurst's gets a +20 to ranged attacks and +15 to ranged defence. This attacks hit double the normal number of NPCs. *'Structural Damage' - Ziggurst's power can cause huge damage to the enviroment. His power can be used to knock down doors, break windows, and generally wreck things. Such is Draven's power that, with enough concentration, entire skyscrapers can be leveled by him. *'Blink' - An ability known as 'blinking', Draven is capable of teleporting short distances. He must have been at this location at least once, or be able to see it. He can blink up to half a mile away. Serenity Vine ''Biography: ''Serenityis a straight A student who goes to kaneopolis' prestigious Kanegella High school for girls. Serneity was on a Duke of Kaneland award tpo help build a distillery for the charity "give a chav a drink" in the Kanestraila outback when her life changed forever by the plane crash. *'Dimensional Phase' - Serenity can turn invisible and 'phase' out of reality. When doing this, no NPCs will be able to attack her, and she gets a +30 to all defence. Attacking will immediately turn her visible again. Whilst invisible, Serenity can pass through objects, doors or people. Serenity can also change the physical properties of small to medium sized objects (such as doors or weapons), and then them into liquids, solids or gases. This is ranged attacked. It can affect machine enemies (such as Steel Tide) by turning them into dust. *'Enhanced Strength - '''Serenity's physical strength has been enchanced by Ptomley's Gate. She gains a +20 to melee attack and +15 to melee defence. *'Body Possesion''' - Serenity can enter the body of a weak willed NPC and take control of them. Whilstcontrolling them, she can put on a 'performance' and fool enemy NPCs. Once she leaves the host's body, the victim will have no memory of being possessed. Serenity will immediately know the secrets of anyone she has possessed. 'Jack Watermaine' :Main article: Jack Watermaine Jack Watermaine was a former vice detective in Lupaia whose psychic abilities made him an effective support member of the New Avengers. *'Precognition' - Watermaine is capable of knowing things otherwise undetectable. He can investigate his surroundings at a glance and, to some degree, see events happening elsewhere. Jack can control the minds of weak willed characters with a simple hand geasture, including causing a small to medium number of them to immediately drop their weapons, shoot themselves or turn on their allies. *'Enhanced Reflexes - '''Jack's enhanced brain function lowers his reaction time to a fraction of a second, making him faster on the trigger and more capable of dodging attacks. His exceptional training also benefits from this. Jack gains +15 to all attack and defence. In addition, Jack may fire his ranged weapon twice in one turn. *'Telekenisis''' - Jack is capable of moving objects or people with simple hand gestures, turning them into projectiles or knocking enemies away. It can stun or kill enemies, tear objects from their foundations and throw them as missiles, but it cannot make objects hover or fly indefinitely. 'Juan/Juana' ''Biography: ''TBA *'Flight' - Jaun is capable of flying at any point during missions. Whilst flying, he can reach any location and gets a +20 to all defence, but -10 to all attacks. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a result of the energy gathered during flight, Jaun is capable of harnessing this energy and using it to beat the living s*** out of people. He gets a +15 to melee attacks. He is capable of picking up large objects, such as people or cars, and flying with them. He can carry up to two people. He also gets +15 to all defence. *'Pyromancy' - Yuan is capable of creating and controlling fire. This counts as a ranged attack that has a +15 to damage and, obviously, can set things on fire. Notable Achievements *Juana was responsible for Sethos' death. She flew him into the path of Ruaumoko, where he was vaporised. *Anderson struck the final blow to Thorn during their battle with him, overpowering an individual who had mastered the same power long before she had. *Serenity Vine was responsible for killing Flintlock by dropping a cement mixer on him. On the same day, she sucessfully fooled an entire squad of Ceph guards into believing she was an 'inspector'. *Draven Ziggurst unintentionally caused a fairly serious Blacklight viral outbreak by causing an entire mountain to collapse, letting the toxic substance seek into civilian cities. *It is generally believed (though he would never admit it) that Cayden Masher would never have accepted his role as Masher's son had Jack Watermaine not sucessfully discovered and convinced the stubborn teenager of the truth. *Draven Ziggurst sucessfully survived a particularly nasty encounter with Ruaumokon using a motorcycle to distract the collossal dragon and barely survived without being crushed. *Old Doc Johnson is generally held as one of the most important members of the group tactically - as the only healer, in combination with his Blacklight Shield, he has saved the life of both his team mates and Masher on multiple occasions. Without him, the group would have perished long ago. *Anderson, on multiple occasions, combined her powers with Cayden. Together, the two were able to wound both Sethos and Ruaumoko, their toughest enemies. Enemies Jim Moriarty The notorious criminal mastermind has managed to 'piss off' almost every single member of the Outlaws over the events of Hive. He manipulated several of them and drove them to their absolute mental limit. Moriarty's cunning puts him one step ahead of his enemies at all times. Though physically harmless, his corruptive influence has caused more problems than any other enemy combined. The Machine God A sentient A.I responsible for the events of Rise of the Machine God. It is notorious in its lust for power and unrelenting desire for follows to manipulate and corrupt. It was under the control of Jim Moriarty, but has broken free and retains its sentience now - however, it remains allied to Moriarty. Rauamoko More commonly known as the World Breaker, Rauamoko is an elemental deity that was imprisoned in Outland for several millenia. Following the New Avengers final battle before losing their powers, they helped Masher sucessfully trap him in the Orb, rendering him dormany once again. However, there is always a danger that he could return... Missions *World Breaker: Prelude *Escape from Devil's Crag *The Hunt for the World Breaker *The Liberation of Ellen Hunter *Thorn's Plight *The Fall of the Ceph *The Battle of Thialia *Hail to the King